Rewind, Restart, Play
by thefostersquotes
Summary: Callie and Brandon are finally together, but secretly. No one knows about their late night kisses, and private guitar lessons. Until, an accident happens and her memory is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Brandon! Calm down and sit." I heard a female voice say. I didn't recognize it at all.

What's going on? I scratched my scalp and felt a cord fall down onto my face. I opened my eyes to see a IV tube sticking into my hand. I saw a blue gown tied onto my body and some scars on my legs. Why am I in the hospital, what happened and who are all these people?

"Oh Callie, I'm so glad you're better!" A mixed lady with poofy curly hair hugged me softly.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't going to make it." A tan boy who looked similar to the girl standing in the corner said. The blonde cop didn't like the comment and hit his arm.

"Thank you, I guess. If you don't mind me asking, but who are you people?" I wondered.

"You don't remember us?" The mixed lady asked.

I was going to answer the question, until the door opened up and Jude's worry face popped in.

"Jude!" I smiled. Happy to see someone I actually knew. "Look how big you've gotten."  
"I've been this size." he commented. Last time I remembered he was the size of a big sized toddler. Jude was always the smallest in his class, and the tiniest.

The doctor finally came in and diagnosed me with memory lost. Apparently, my memories would come back in bits and pieces. So right now, I would have to learn everything slowly and don't rush anything. That also meant I would have to go home with these strangers. I guess they were helping us, because Jude was very comfortable around them. That's all I wanted to see, was Jude happy.

"Callie, I know you don't know who we are. But, I wanted to tell you that you are in the safest environment. No one will hurt you." The blonde cop explained.

"So, what are you guy's name?" I asked.

"I'm Jesus." The tan one said.

"I'm Mariana." The other similar tan one said.

"I'm Brandon." I looked up and his blue eyes locked with mine. They stared back with some type of emotion that I couldn't name. I broke off the stare to ask the two women what their names were.

"Wait, so your dykes?" Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"You remember that?" Brandon asked.

"Remembered what?" What was I suppose to remember, I just made a sly comment about lesbians.

"Nothing." He got up and walked up the stairs away from everyone.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You sleep with me." Mariana said. I stared at her funny. "No, I mean like you share a room with me."

I nodded and followed her up to her room. I passed Brandon's room and saw him staring at me walking by. Our eyes stayed connected, until I bumped into a table. I turned the other way and walked into Marriana's room. I could tell immediately which bed was mine because I hate the color pink.

"Everything is the same, except your guitar. It's in Brandon's room, you know. You and him have your 'guitar lessons'." She put air quotes when she said guitar lessons.

I raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm, but I just shrugged it off. I sat down onto my bed and started thinking. Why am I not thinking about Liam? I remember us being together and then the rest is blurry. But, I do feel safe over here. Like I know Stef and Lena will protect me. Also, something is up with that Brandon dude. He keeps staring at me with his blue puppy dog eyes and how he bits his lips when he does it. Wait? No. It's like forbidden for foster child to go out. I am I adopted? Ugh, I have so many questions.

I walked down the hall and walked to into Brandon's room. It must have caught him by surprise because he dropped everything he had in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I can go if you want me too?" I asked.

"No! No, stay." he smiled at me and motioned for me to sit on his bed.

"I heard I take guitar lessons from you. So...here I am." I laughed and rubbed my neck awkwardly.

I don't know why I'm so nervous around him. I guess because I just meet him today.

"You can start off on some beginner stuff and I'll join in with my piano." he sat down in front of his keyboard and started playing some keys.

I stared at the guitar strings, coming up blank. I forgot how to play. My mom taught me how to play before she died. My mom would sit me down on her lap and place my fingers on the strings. Then she would start to strum and music would play around the house.

I could feel some tears falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before Brandon could see them and sat down next to him. He sent me a smile and I sent one back.

"Yeah, I really don't know how to play." I said embarrassed a little.

"You don't?" I could tell he was sad, I guess we got far into practice.

"I'm sorry." I began to get up and walk out. Instead he grabbed my hip and pulled me back down.

"It's fine, we'll just start from the beginning." he placed my fingers on the correct strings. Not breaking eye contact with each other, he started to lean in but I backed up.

"I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." I put the guitar down and got up even though he tried to stop me.

"Who?" he asked.

"Liam." I walked out of his room and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Weird Friends and Witty Wyatt.**

"Callie? Callie!" I opened my eyes and felt Mariana shaking my body.

"What?" I asked tiredly. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

"It's time for school, you have to get ready." She walked into the bathroom and left me in the room alone.

I searched into my drawer for something to wear. I picked out some dark jeans, a purple tee, and some black combat boots. I combed my hair up in a ponytail and left my bangs down.

I walked downstairs and saw everyone already at the table. Jesus skateboarding around, Brandon looking normal while eating pancakes, and Jude having fun with some syrup. He knows I hate when he does that. I sat next to him and grabbed the syrup.

"Really?" I asked.

I grabbed some toast and filled my plate up with food. I got up and went over to the coffee machine. I grabbed a mug and poured me some hot coffee. I sipped the hot liquid and instantly I felt awake. I looked up to find everyone staring at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I asked. Starting to get freaked out by everyone's stares.

"You did that on the first day you came here." Jesus said.

"Cool." I said simply.

I nodded and sat back down. That wasn't really a memory for me to be excited about really. We have to walk to school today, so everyone kinda ate quickly. We all put our dishes in the sink and grabbed our book bags. I walked out the door first, ready to get this school day over.

"Hey! Why are you walking so fast?" I turned and saw Brandon walking along side me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm ready for this day to be over."

"I'm sorry, for bothering you." he retorted.

I sighed. 'You're not bothering me. It's just I don't freakin' remember anything. I can't remember what classes I have, who were my friends, or Liam."

He blew out a breath. "I'll help you, okay. Trust me."

I nodded and kept walking until a shinny black motorcycle came up next to me. A tall boy with curly blonde hair took off his helmet.

"Hey Callie. You wanna ride?" he said.

I was going to answer but Brandon put his arm in front of me. "Wyatt, she's walking with me."

He didn't even let me have an option because he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Brandon!" He didn't release my hand but he turned around.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I tried to ignore the tingling that was flowing throughout my hand that he was holding.

"I'm sorry, I just didn-" he started but someone interrupted us.

"Hey, why aren't y'all in school? Your going to be late." We quickly removed hands and I apologized to Lena.

She eyed us for more than a second and walked away, leaving us alone. His fingers still brushed against mine and I could feel my heart rate speeding up. Yeah, we definitely had something going on before I lost my memory.

"Um, I going to go." I walked away from Brandon and walked into the school. I turned around to see him still staring at me but I noticed a girl with blonde hair on the other side sending daggers at me.

Ex-girlfriend maybe? She shouldn't be jealous, because its nothing going on between us. I haven't even broken up with Liam yet. I walked into my first period class and waited until writing class was over.

I didn't do much because first I hate writing, second I didn't listen to everything he was talking about, and third I hate expressing my feelings. Wow, how do I pass writing classes?

"Callie!" I turned around saw Wyatt jogging towards me. "I didn't get to talk to you, because your "boyfriend" dragged you away."

He laughed when he said boyfriend. I sat down next to him and started eating my sandwich.

Wyatt and I must were close because he could make me laugh or smile with anything he said. Wyatt told me how we were close because we were outsiders looking from the outside or something like that. I was listening but I was also thinking about other stuff.

"Do you know what happened between Liam and I?" he starting choking on his coke. He turned towards me with wide eyes.

"Callie? I don't think you want to know about him." he looked so unsure to tell me.

"What's so bad about telling me?" I asked. Did he die? Or kill himself?

"Let's just say he did something really really bad."

I was going to answer but the bell rung. I got up and threw away my trash. "I guess I'll talk to you after school." Wyatt nodded and walked away.

I walked into my third period and sat away from everyone. My thoughts consumed me for the rest of the day and I walked back home. I greeted Lena since Stef was still at work and the rest of the kids were practicing for a ball or something. I walked up to my room and started searching on my side of the room. My bed was a complete mess after I was done and I didn't'even find anything except some homework assignments. I looked inside my drawer and finally something caught my eyes. A blue journal was sticking out. I flipped through every page and saw writing on each page. I sat down and started reading each page.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today my writing teacher keeps asking me to write an assignment about a hard time in my life, but I can't think of anything. Well Liam..but I DON'T want to think about him. Ever since he did that to me. It was so wrong. When he made me strip down out my clothes and when his clammy hands touched me. I can't get that memory out my mind for nothing. I will always remember who the first person was to take my virginity. I was only 14! I never thought he would do that to me. He even told me that "I'll never hurt you or judge you. I already know everything I need to know about you." ... Well, i'll write in you tomorrow, I've already expressed enough. I have guitar lessons with Brandon. We are really getting closer. :) **_

Tears were rolling out my eyes and dropping onto the book. I closed it and stuck it back inside the drawer. I got out my phone and dialed the one person I knew I could talk too.

"Hello?"

"Wyatt? Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over." I hung up and waited until I heard the roaring of his motorcycle. I grabbed my phone and walked out my room. I told Stef and Lena where I was going before leaving. I fastened on my helmet and wrapped my arms around Wyatt's toned stomach. I laid my head on his back and in the distance I could see Brandon looking straight at me. His lips curled into a frown and his hands all balled up.

I can't. Not now, I don't have any memories of us. Right now, I just want to start new memories. I snuggled into Wyatt a bit more, and I know who I wanna start them with. Someone I'm not forbidden to be with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Dresses and Dance Class. What?**

"Bye Wyatt!" I hopped off his motorcycle and watched as he drove away. That whole thing that I thought about yesterday. Was so untrue, I can't be more than friends with Wyatt. He's like Jude, my brother. That's just gross. I walked inside the house and stopped.

Once I walked in, oddly everyone turned to me and started.

"Um, hi?" I didn't know what to say, so I went with something simple.

"Mariana has something to ask you." Stef nodded her heads towards Mariana sitting at the bar.

"You know my friend Kelsey?" I shook my head no. "Well, um she dropped out of my court and I wanted to know if you wanted the spot?"

"Sure.."

"Great! Now we have to get your gown fitted." Lena said excitingly.

"I have to wear a gown?" I asked. Completely unsure about wearing a dress.

"Yeah, and dance." Mariana added.

"With who?" I asked.

"Brandon."

They all turned and went back to what there were doing. They all missed the blush that up stained my neck.

The next day was dance lessons with the court. Jesus, Lexi, Sam, Brandon and Me. The dance instructor made all the girls change out of their pants and put on a long black skirt, with matching heels.

I struggled to walk out into the main floor. If I can't even walk in these, how am I going to dance in these?

"Okay! Everyone gather up around here and grab your partner."

I got it over with and grabbed Brandon's hand. We practiced escorting each other out, when our name was called. Also where we needed to stand at when Mariana and Jesus came out. Finally, when that was over. We had to practice how to dance with each other. Brandon and I were first.

"Brandon put your hand on the small of Callie's back."

He placed his hand at where my hip and back connected. It made me move up a little.

"Alright, nice. Callie put your hand inside Brandon's."

I placed my hand inside Brandon's and felt his warm hand heat up mine.

"Good, now Callie put your other hand on Brandon's other shoulder."

I did as told and put my hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Nice! Now, connect. You and your partner must have a connection with each other. Callie look inside Brandon's eyes."

I did as she said and looked up inside Brandon's eyes. His light hazel eyes started back into my brown ones. The connection we had was strong and it made me go back in time.

_-Flashback-_

_"Brandon, I have my fingers on the right strings. What am I doing wrong?" I blew out a frustrating breath and tried again. Sounding worst the second time._

_"You just have to connect. You have to feel yourself in your music. Now try again, this time focused."_

_I closed my eyes and started to strum the guitar strings. This time letting Brandon's words slip inside my brain. I could feel the music flowing throughout my body as if it's apart of me. I opened my eyes to find Brandon staring at me. I smiled back and got up grabbing the guitar._

_I said goodbye to Brandon and turned to walk away but I felt someone pull my arm. I turned around and before I could figure out what was happening._

_I felt a pair of soft lips land onto my mine. I didn't respond at first but eventually both our lips started to move in sync. His lips were so soft and tasted like peppermint. I knew now that he wanted me bad, just like I wanted him. We finally separated and I looked into Brandon's eyes to see a type of emotion. Love. Oddly, I knew I felt it back._

_-End of Flashback- _

"Callie?" I popped my head up towards the dance instructor. "Are you alright, you were zoned out."

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I got back in my position in front of Brandon.

I tried not to focus on his eyes when I danced with him. I knew it was going to get me distracted. I could tell it was bothering Brandon because he kept trying to make me look at him but I just kept my eyes planted on the floor.

"What is wrong with you, Callie?" Brandon whispered next to my ear.

"Nothing." I retorted.

"Alright, girls your all going to come in the middle with your hands folded like this." She demonstrated how she wanted our hands to be like and showed us where to stand.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" I didn't answer his question because I had to come into the middle with the girls.

When I had to dance with Brandon again, I tried to act like he didn't ask me the question. I just kept my eyes on the ground and my mouth shut the whole time.

Dance classes were over. The quinceanera is tomorrow. I have my dress and shoes ready. I know I have to wake up early tomorrow to get hair, and face ready.

I'm kinda nervous tomorrow. What if I fall on my butt or something? Or have more flashbacks. They always confuse me, I don't know if they're real or not.

I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and put on my pj's. I walked out the bathroom, and accidentally bumped into someone on the way out. I look up and saw Brandon.

He looked at me for a second and walked past me. Shutting the door of the bathroom. Well, I deserve that.

I walked into my room and turned off the bed side lamp. I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes, but Mariana started up a conversation.

"Hey, are you comfortable about dancing with Brandon?" I turned on the lamp next to my bed and sat up.

"Yeah, why?" I was a little bit honest. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I wasn't comfortable at the same time.

"Just asking. Brandon has been acting strange, and so have you." I looked at her confused. "Well, I know why you've been acting strange. I mean you lost half your life because you flipped off a motorcycle." Wait, what?

"What motorcycle?" I asked.

"Wyatt's" she said as if she just didn't tell me valuable information.

I sat stunned for a moment. The scars on my legs, the bruise on my hip, and the weird feeling I got every time I got on that motorcycle.

"Why did you think Brandon was so protective of you when you got on it." Mariana stated.

It wasn't jealously, he was caring about me. I smiled to myself but there was only one thing that was making me think otherwise. Jude. I can't mess this up.

I just wish I could go back to before everything messed up. I just want to_** rewind**_ everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Quinceanera.**

"Callie, tilt you head this way." The makeup artist asked me to turn my head slightly. I did as she asked.

All the girls were in one room getting their makeup and hair done. While the boys, were probably just standing around look lost and chatting away. My worries about the dress dissolved away, once I slipped on the dark pink dress it didn't feel as bad as I thought. My straight hair is now curled, my make-up less face is now painted with mascara and lipgloss. It felt funny, but this all for Mariana.

"Can I go downstairs? Since it's almost time to go." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. You can help B with the gift bags." Stef stated. She was still getting her hair curled so I was going to be the only one helping Brandon. Great.

He hasn't talked to me ever since dance lessons yesterday. I really just really hope he isn't too mad. He just doesn't understand, I can't be moved to another foster home or lose Jude. I just won't let it happen. I stepped down the stairs carefully and saw Brandon downstairs gathering up the bags off the table.

"Hey, you want some help?" I asked Brandon while his back was turned to me.

"No." He turned around but soon stopped.

His eyes ranked me up and down. I started to get a little insecure under his stares, but then his jaw dropped and I could tell he liked what he saw.

"You look nice." He finally admitted.

"Thanks. You still need help?" I asked again.

He finally gave in and let me help him out with the bags. We didn't talk during the trip to the car and back into the house. I guess he's still a little bit mad. We got finished with the bag and everyone was finally done with their make-up. We all got inside the car and drove to center where the quinceanera was being held. All the court people had to go into one room, and the guests were all just waiting in the main room. So, Brandon, Sam I were the only ones in the court room right now.

"Sorry! I was in the bathroom." Lexi jogged inside the room with Jesus right behind her.

Wow, so obvious. Mariana must was thinking the same thing, because she was looking at them both with evil eyes.

"Okay, everyone partner up. Their fixing to announce the names right now!" Stef ran and gave everyone a small corsage or pin on flower.

I slipped the fake pink flower bracelet thing onto my wrist. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Brandon getting ready to walk over to me. One quick motion, I slipped my arm into Sam's open elbow.

"Um, Sam is to tall for Lexi." I said quickly to answer Brandon's confused face.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered.

"Go with it." I whispered back.

"Brandon and Callie!" I gulped because I knew that I messed up the names, but I stilled walked down the aisle with Sam. I lined up in the order that we was suppose too, even trying to get Brandon's attention when he came and stood next to me.

"What was that whole bathroom thing yesterday?" I whispered under the music.

"You're really asking me that?" He answered a little more harsher than usual.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to move over to where Sam was, but I felt someone tug me right back. I looked down to see Brandon's hand wrapped around mine, no one could see because Mike and Mariana was blocking the view. When their dance was over, Brandon already pushed me to the other side of him, so I could dance with him. I wasn't really nervous about dancing with him, I just don't want any flashbacks, I know same excuse.

I stood in front of Brandon and waited my que. The music started, and I did all my steps correctly. I ran up to the front and grabbed Brandon's hand.

"Look, I'm sorry about ignoring you at dance class. I had some flashbacks, and it messed up my head." I admitted.

I spun around into his chest and came out on the other side. "Really, about what? He asked.

I didn't ignore him but I had to run in the back so Mariana and Jesus could dance in the front. When we meet up in the back and he grabbed me into position. It felt like we were unbreakable because we kept our eyes locked with each other. Like we were connected.

_-Flashback-_

_"Please don't! This is the only foster home that we've liked, please don't send us away." I was literally on my knees begging her not to kick us out. _

_I held Jude's tear stained face to my chest as she grabbed our suitcases and laid them in the trunk of the black van. She turned to us one last time and apologized. _

_"I'm sorry, but foster kids can not have relationships together. You forced Liam into having a relationship with you and he also told me what else you did. I can't have you in my household anymore!" walked back inside her house but left the door open enough for me to see Liam's face. He didn't look sad, he looked happy enough to see me leave. Before we got kicked out, he slipped me a letter in my pocket. He told me not to read until I got into the van. _

_I took one last look at the house. The only home that I will ever love, gone. Just because I had feelings for someone. If only they knew what he did too me. If only they knew. I buckled me and Jude into the car safely and kept my head low as the car drove away. I dug into my pocket remembering what Liam told me. I unfolded the little piece of paper and stiffened at what it said._

**_Next time I see you, I'm going to do the same thing I did to you in the bathroom. It was great wasn't it? It would've been better if I hadn't to duck tap your mouth, you scream to much. It didn't hurt that bad. Mark my words, Callie. _**

**_Love, Liam. _**

_-End of Flashback-_

Brandon knew something was wrong with me when my grip on his hand tighten and I looked away from his eyes. I know, I need to get my life back how it was. You know, _restart_ it, but I can't. I'm scared, I don't need to be kicked out of another foster home. Jude needs to be safe. I need to be safe. Finally, the dance was over and I was quick to sit back down at my table. I held back all the tears that needed to flow out. I just watched everyone around me have a good time. Jude dancing with some girl, Mariana dancing with her friends, and finally Brandon dancing alone. _Awkward. _

__"Can Mariana and Jesus come up?" Stef asked. Her voice traveling since she speaking inside the microphone.

Everyone came from the dance floor and sat down. Brandon came and sat down next to me on the right, then Jude came and sat in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him while Mariana and Jesus's childhood was presented in photos. When that was over, the man asked all the family to come up and take photos. I didn't know whether to get up or watch from the sidelines?

"Come on Callie and Jude." Lena asked.

Well, thanks for answering that. I marched over to one open side while Jude stood in the front. I grinned to all the flashes that were coming towards me.

"Flashback?" Brandon asked while still smiling._ He knows me so well_, I grinned.

"Yep," I answered. "Not a good one either." I added.

"About us?"

"No, but by the way do you use peppermint chap stick?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned. Probably knowing what I'm talking about.

"Callie, come with me." He didn't let me have time to answer because he grabbed my hand. He lead me to the back of the building.

"What was the flashback?" Brandon asked.

I bit my lip and looked the other way. Should I tell him? That he was never my first, if we ever got that far before. No, that's to personal.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. It's alright, I already know everything I need to know about you." He smiled. But, that didn't do anything but made me stiffen.

_Liam brushed my hair back and kissed my lips softly. "It's fine, babe. I already know everything I need to know about you." _

_I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I love him, so much. _

I need to leave. I need some air. I picked up my dress and walked as fast as my heels could take me. I could hear Brandon calling my name in the distance but that didn't stop my from running down the stairs and away from the memories. I finally didn't hear him the distance and I sat down onto a step. I unfastened my heels and laid them down on the wooden block. I carried my feet into the hot sand loving the feeling of it between my toes. I carefully sat down onto the sand, I didn't need someone complaining about my dress being dirty.

Right then, I let out the tears that I've carried for the longest. Big wet tears fell out on the sand, painting it with wetness. I just don't know anymore. My life is officially fucked up. Yes, I said it. Fucked up. I just can't handle it anymore. I need to get away, but I cant. Jude loves these people, I just don't want him getting hurt in the real world. People aren't as nice as Lena and Stef. I sniffed up my running nose and wiped my tears. I got up and was going to walk away but felt myself hit someone's chest.

"Brandon, leave me alone." I chocked out.

"Who's Brandon?"

I looked up and didn't see Brandon's eyes, but someone's colder eyes. "Liam?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Mr. President and Misplaced Partners.**

"I'm Liam and I just moved here. My old friend, Callie, is in this class." All eyes fell onto me and I laid my head down onto the desk away from everyone else.

Why did he have to come back? Everyone is treating him like and . If only they knew what he has done to people. I bet they'll all stop speaking to him. His foster sister, Sarah, sat in the corner distant from everyone. Wonder what's wrong with her?

"Liam since you know Callie so well, you and her could be partners for this upcoming project." Mr. Timothy suggested.

I immediately started to shake my head no, but the teacher didn't even pay me any attention and already wrote our names down together. Liam had a sly grin on his face the whole time. I rolled my eyes and looked at the list of partners.

_**Brandon and Talya.**_

My heart clenched a little bit when I saw their names wrote down in black ink. Brandon isn't talking to me that much, ever since I ran away at Mariana's party. Every time I went into the kitchen and asked his a question, no response. I miss him a little bit... Wow, I can't believe I just said that.

I sat back down into my wooden desk, and Liam sat right next to me. I squirmed a bit when his skin came in contact with mine.

"So, Liam? What was the hardest time in your life?" I asked him the first question on the sheet.

"When you and Jude left." He responded.

I stopped writing and my eyes widened. I tried not to show any emotion to what he said, but I failed. Other than getting up and leaving. I just stayed seated while memories started to flood into my brain.

_"I'm sorry to inform you both, but it's impossible for me to place you both in the same foster homes."_

_No._

_"You have to, please. We can't be separated! How would I contact him? How would I know if he's safe? You just can't do that to us." I choked through my tears._

_Jude laid sleep in my lap. I would stroke his hair every once in a while. He's to young. He needs me, I need him. We need each other. I can't just let him go._

_"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jacob, but it's not possible for me to put you both in this foster home. The family is only asking for a little boy, and Jude is the perfect match for them." She sat down all of her paper work._

_She pushed up her geeky looking glasses and made a motion for me to hand her over Jude. I tensed up a little and I shook him awake. His eyes opened up and I could tell he was getting confused._

_"Look Jude, they found a foster home for you." I whispered._

_"What about you?" I sighed and he looked at me confused._

_"I'm not coming with you," I started. "But don't be scared, okay. I'm going to find you again okay baby, I love you. I want you to be brave, okay?"_

_He nodded and his eyes started to water up. He climbed of my lap and went to the woman. They left the room and all the tears I held in started to flow out._

_I'm going to find him, I know I am._

"Can we not talk about him, please?" I asked Liam.

He smirked. "Why? You having flashbacks, or are you remembering what that letter said. Are you scared Cal-"

I didn't let him finish because next thing I knew, my hand connected with his cheek. I pulled my hand back and noticed the red mark I left. Everyone in the class all turned to us even Brandon stopped what he was doing.

"I said stop talking about him." I harshly whispered. Anger dripping in my tone.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked Mr. Timothy.

He nodded, still stunned at what I just did. I walked out the classroom, actually proud about what I just did.

"What happened with you and Liam today?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing... just a misunderstanding I guess you could say." I responded.

"Speaking of Liam, he's outside. With Talya?"

What?

I ran down the stairs with Brandon right behind me. Just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I opened up the door to see Talya standing with a smile on her wicked face and Liam standing with his signature evil smirk.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked.

"We thought that we should work on the project together. So that's why we're here." Talya said while keeping that stupid grin on her face.

I was going to decline but Brandon of course accepted the invention. I stepped aside to let them inside. I could feel Liam clammy hands on my backside, but I didn't want to start a scene, so I kept quiet.

"Well Brandon and I will be upstairs. Liam and Callie will be downstairs. Okay?" She didn't even let anyone answer before grabbed Brandon hand and dragged him upstairs.

I let my eyes follow them upstairs until I heard the door close. I turned to see Liam already seated and signaling for me sit down next to me. I didn't completely sit next to him, I put a pillow in between us. Five minutes didn't pass by before Liam brought up the letter.

"You remember what that letter said." He trailed his fingers up my shoulder.

Goosebumps prickled all over my body and I stiffened up. I didn't waste a minute when I tried to climb over the couch to escape. I made it over but Liam grabbed my waist. He slapped his hand over my mouth, I started to scream but they were only muffled by his hand. I held onto the stair case frame and banged my hand onto it to get Brandon's attention or anyone's attention. Liam grabbed my arms ripping me away and grabbed onto my collar. Choking me in process, he dragged my into the bathroom. My shoes squeaked while he dragged me and he threw me inside the room. My head banged against the hard toilet, and he grabbed my numb body.

He angrily slapped me and threw me into the shower. The soap dish collided into my rib cage, and I silently screamed. My vision started to blur and black spots started to appear.

"I always keep my promises Callie." he stated.

I started to choke of my tears. Well, here goes nothing... I blacked out throughout the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't be able to continue with this story. I'm really sorry. But I need to focus on school and more important things.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys I know it's summer vacation. I need to be preparing for the next school year, I almost failed because of low grades. I don't need that happening again, so that's why I'm taking a break from the story. I'm sorry


End file.
